1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gas turbine generator plant in which a generator and a gas turbine unit maybe disposed in a unitary manner within a building by means of making auxiliary equipment, comprising a starter, a lubricating oil device, a control oil device, and a lubricating oil main tank into a unit.
2. Related Art
FIG. 10 is a sketch showing the common arrangement of a conventional gas turbine generator plant. A gas turbine unit 80 a generation 81, and a lubricating oil main tank 91 are illustrated. Lubrications oil auxiliary equipment 92 is disposed above the lubricating oil main tank 91. A starter 93 serves to start the generator 81. A speed reducer 94 is coupled to the starter 93 and to the axle of the generator 81. A fuel oil control unit 95 and a fuel oil pump 96 are illustrated. The lubricating oil main tank 91, lubricating oil auxiliary equipment 92, fuel oil control unit 95, and fuel oil pump 96 save the necessary portions thereof connected to the gas turbine unit 80, the generator 81, and the starter 93 via wiring and piping 82.
In the conventional gas turbine generator plant having the structure described above, the lubricating oil main tank 91, the lubricating oil auxiliary equipment 92, the starter 93, the speed reducer 94, the fuel oil control unit 95, and the fuel oil pump 96 all have different purposes and occupy different positions. The positions occupied by the lubricating oil main tank 91, the lubricating oil auxiliary equipment 92, the starter 93, the speed reducer 94, the fuel oil control unit 95, and the fuel oil pump 96 are all appropriate to the use thereof. The lubricating oil main tank 91, the lubricating oil auxiliary equipment 92, the starter 93, the speed reducer 94, the fuel oil control unit 95, and the fuel oil pump 96 are disposed within the planar space in the vicinity of the gas turbine unit 80 and the generator 81.
During the withdrawal of the rotors of the gas turbine unit 80 or generator 81 large parts, such as the rotors and similiar are conventially manipulated using large-scale overhead cranes, or maintenance cranes disposed at each device. Thus, the floor area of the building housing the gas turbine generator plant is large, resulting in complex transportation, installation, and maintenance, this necessarily involves large increases in cost.
Furthermore, the following problems are a result of such a planar arrangement.
Since the equipment is arranged in a planar fashion, the floor area of the building required for the installation of the plant is large.
Because the machines are disposed in an individualized fashion, transportation thereof is time consuming, and installation is also complex, and this leads to increases in cost"".
Because maintenance cranes are required for each device, the structure of the building is complex, and there is duplication of the equipment.
The present invention was developed in order to solve the problems described above. The chief features of the gas turbine generator plant of the invention include auxiliary equipment comprising a starter, a lubricating oil device, a control oil device, and a lubricating oil main tank, which are disposed in a compact fashion and which are made unitary. This unitary auxiliary equipment can be coupled with a gas turbine unit and a generator in a single unit, into an arrangement which reduces the floor area of the building. Thus transport, installation, and maintenance are all simplified in comparison to the conventional technology, and a gas turbine generator plant is provided at reduced costs.
The gas turbine generator plant of the present invention is provided with a generator, a gas turbine unit, and auxiliary equipment. The auxiliary equipment includes a starter, a lubricating oil device, a control oil device, and a lubricating oil main tank. The auxiliary equipment is made unitary, and the unitary auxiliary equipment, the generator, and the gas turbine unit are disposed in that order within a building.
In the gas turbine generator plant of the present invention, auxiliary equipment is made so that the floor area required for the plant is greatly reduced, and installation costs are also reduced. Furthermore, the unitary auxiliary equipment can be transported in one piece, so that if a covering is provided, the amount of rust on the auxiliary equipment resulting from exposure to salt during sea transport may be reduced. Highly compact packing of the unitary auxiliary equipment is also possible, so that transportation costs may be reduced. Furthermore, the installation points are also reduced in number, so that the number of installation man hours or the amount of man power necessary for installation is dramatically reduced. Furthermore, only one dedicated crane need be provided for maintenance, so that maintenance of all the auxiliary equipment may be easily carried out at a savings in cost.
As described above, by making the auxiliary equipment unitary, it is possible to dramatically reduce the installed floor area of the plant. Furthermore, it is possible to transport the unitary auxiliary equipment in one piece, so that transportation costs may also be reduced. Furthermore, the installation points are also reduced in number, so that it is also possible to reduce installation costs. Additionally, plant maintenance may also be easily conducted by providing a single dedicated crane.